Wall of fame
by munmunlefay
Summary: Un mini épisode fanfictif sur le personnage de Neville Londubat, qu'on oublie trop souvent.


**Wall of fame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Comme chaque 31 octobre depuis sa naissance, Neville Londubat se rendit au Ministère de la Magie. Comme chaque année, il remonta le Couloir des Arrivées par Cheminette, contourna la nouvelle fontaine de la Fraternité magique (une version nettement améliorée, mais toujours désagréablement bienpensante), et traversa l'atrium. Comme chaque année, il alla se planter devant la stèle géante qui avait été installée là.

Le mur des héros de la Première Guerre. La plupart des noms étaient là à titre posthume, mais pas tous.

Quand il était petit, c'était sa grand-mère qu'il suivait jusqu'ici, au lieu de préparer Halloween comme tous les autres enfants du monde magique. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à admirer l'architecture des lieux, les petites étoiles peintes au plafond, et il se demandait comment il était possible d'avoir construit tant de choses sous terre. Puis, sa grand-mère s'arrêtait, tirait un peu plus sa main pour attirer son attention et lui montrait la stèle. Les premières fois, Neville avait regardé sans comprendre. Puis Augusta l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait lu avec lui les noms inscrits dans la pierre. C'était leur rituel, lui qui pointait du doigt les lettres qu'il ne pouvait pas encore déchiffrer, et elle, qui soufflait des noms à son oreille. Certains retenaient son attention, comme celui de ce monsieur qui avait cinq prénoms. Mais ce que Neville se rappelait toujours, c'était quand son doigt pointait le milieu de la liste, là où il y avait le mot qu'il avait aussi vu inscrit sur des papiers qui trainait au manoir.

Alors, sa grand-mère s'arrêtait un moment. Puis elle disait :

\- Là, c'est écrit Alice Londubat, et là, Frank Londubat… c'est les noms de papa et maman.

Neville avait toujours trouvé ça fascinant que le nom de ses parents soit écrit sur un mur aussi grand. Ancienne conseillère de la _Gazette_ ou non, sa grand-mère disait souvent que les noms qui étaient dans les livres étaient plus importants que ceux qui étaient dans les journaux… mais sur un _mur_ …

.

.

. Quand Neville entra en première année à Poudlard, il connaissait déjà la liste des noms par cœur. Il avait rencontré certains de leurs descendants lors des cocktails du Ministère et entendu leurs noms dans la bouche de sa grand-mère ou de ses invités. Mais lors de la Répartition, il fut surpris d'entendre d'autres noms de famille, familiers mais qu'ils n'associaient pas encore à des visages, comme ceux de Susan Bones, Harry Potter ou encore Drago Malfoy. Bien. Et bien sûr, il avait appris depuis longtemps qui étaient Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall (« Ne la déçois pas, Neville » avait dit sa grand-mère sur le quai du _Poudlard Express,_ comme si perdre la face devant une de ses vieilles amies lui était insupportable – ce qui était sans doute le cas).

Quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête par le professeur à l'air sévère (qui, pas moins de dix minutes plus tôt, lui avait lancé un regard perçant pour le forcer à corriger sa tenue), il n'en menait pas large. La seule personne à qui il avait réellement parlé dans le train était une fille appelée Hermione Granger, qui avait réussi, en l'espace de cinq minutes, l'exploit de le faire se sentir _encore plus_ bête qu'il ne le pensait déjà (il ignorait encore qu'elle donnerait cette impression à _beaucoup_ d'autres personnes). Et pourtant, le complexe d'infériorité, Neville connaissait. Il était après tout le fils unique de deux Aurors, non seulement estimés de toute la communauté magique mais terriblement courageux et efficaces, en leur temps.

Alors quand le Choixpeau, après de longues secondes, cria « Gryffondor ! », Neville rayonna. La maison de ses parents. La maison des courageux. Contre toute attente, malgré les craintes de sa grand-mère, il était arrivé là où il devait arriver.

Il courut vers la table de gauche, décorée de rouge et d'or, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Autour de lui, les élèves riaient en le regardant.

\- Mr Londubat, rendez-nous le Choixpeau, s'il vous plait, dit le professeur McGonagall, mi-sévère mi-amusée, depuis l'estrade.

Neville pensa parler de ses parents à Harry Potter ce soir-là, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils partageraient le même dortoir, et qu'Harry était un garçon sympathique. Il s'était toujours dit que si jamais il devait parler de ses propres parents à quelqu'un, ce serait à Harry, le seul autre de ses camarades à être le fils d'Aurors qui s'étaient battus _jusqu'à la fin_ contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il avait pensé que lui seul pourrait comprendre. Mais il comprit ensuite, en entendant Harry parler avec Ron Weasley, un autre de leurs camarades de dortoirs, qu'Harry ignorait tout de ses parents jusque récemment.

Il trouva ça triste, qu'on ne l'ait pas rendu fier de ses parents, qu'on ne lui ait pas appris leur histoire. Peut-être qu'il la lui raconterait un jour. S'il en trouvait le courage.

Mais pour ce soir, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Mémoriser ce fichu mot de passe en latin et digérer le banquet, par exemple.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neville traversa l'atrium en soutenant Ginny. Le sol était couvert de verre pilé et la belle Fontaine avait été détruite. Une des statues dorées était allongée en travers du couloir, et ce qui avait dû être un centaure éparpillé en morceaux dorés et fumants.

Il avait le nez cassé et sans doute une dent fendue, mais rien que Mrs Pomfresh ne puisse réparer. Il était couvert de sang, de poussière, il était éreinté, et pourtant, il souriait. Il avait sauvé ses amis par plusieurs fois ce soir - il avait enfin été _utile_. Il lança un regard vers le Mur des Héros et sourit. La baguette de son père était cassée, mais les deux bouts étaient dans sa main. Il fallait parfois de petits sacrifices pour faire de grandes choses. Comme résister au tyran qui tentait de s'installer à Poudlard et tenir en respect un groupe de Mangemorts alors qu'on avait seulement quinze ans.

.

.  
.

Il n'y avait plus que Ginny, Luna et lui. L'A.D. n'était pas fini tant qu'eux trois restaient à Poudlard pour se battre. Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là, il avait eu la place pour sortir de l'ombre comme le véritable Gryffondor qu'il était. A présent, on se tournait vers lui en attendant des ordres et des conseils : il avait enfin l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Il n'allait pas les décevoir.

Fini le Neville en retrait, fini celui qui baissait les yeux quand Severus Rogue s'approchait. Non, cette vieille peur avait disparu, remplacée par la haine qu'il vouait au meurtrier et remplaçant d'Albus Dumbledore.

Quand on avait besoin de lui ou que sa conscience lui dictait que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles devraient être, il ne faisait pas un pas de côté. Il était là. Debout. Déterminé.

Voilà le sorcier qu'il avait voulu être, et que sa septième année d'étude lui avait permis de devenir. Le sorcier que sa grand-mère avait voulu qu'il soit. Un sorcier qui ressemblait davantage à Frank Londubat, mais pas seulement. Et surtout, un sorcier qui pouvait se regarder dans la glace le matin en étant sûr d'avoir bien fait.

.

.  
.

Sa grand-mère était fière de lui. Ses parents l'auraient sans doute été, s'ils pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il se rendit compte que ça n'avait plus autant d'importance que par le passé.

Aujourd'hui, il avait sa propre baguette. Il n'était plus seulement le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat. Il était Neville, et ça avait intérêt à suffire au reste du monde, parce que ça lui suffisait à lui.

Plus personne ne venait voir la stèle de la Première Guerre, il le voyait bien. A la base, le nom de Malfoy était toujours tracé en larges lettres élégantes (« Comme quoi on peut toujours faire oublier ses exactions en mettant quelques Gallions dans les bonnes poches » avait l'habitude de dire sa grand-mère quand elle voyait leur nom dans la liste des donateurs les plus généreux) mais le bois autour était terni. Les elfes de maison n'époussetaient plus que le Mur des Héros le plus récent, celui qui avait été dressé à l'autre bout du couloir… celui sur lequel le nom de Neville Londubat était inscrit. A présent, sa grand-mère venait voir les deux avec ses amis. Elle pouvait ainsi faire admirer sa famille toute entière.

Neville caressa sa baguette. Son héritage l'avait étouffé, paralysé pendant un temps. A présent, il était fier de se l'être ré-approprié. Dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il piocha un Balongomme du Bullard. Les autres papiers d'emballage crissèrent. Il irait voir ses parents avant de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Neville ? On y va ? dit sa grand-mère.

Il acquiesça. Hannah, Poudlard et ses élèves les attendait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**


End file.
